A display device such as a liquid crystal display device includes an array substrate and an opposite substrate arranged opposite the array substrate. The array substrate includes a display region and a frame region arranged outside the display region. A plurality of pixels, a plurality of scanning signal lines, and a plurality of video signal lines are arranged within the display region. A region in the frame region is referred to as a lower frame region, a driving circuit for feeding a video signal to each of the video signal lines being mounted in the region.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2016-200659 (Patent Document 1) discloses, for example, a display panel including a video signal wiring, the video signal wiring extending to a driving circuit, which feeds a video signal to each video signal line, from a position where a semiconductor chip serving as the driving circuit is arranged in a lower frame region in an array substrate.